


movie night with you can't get better than this

by mazemirror



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Huening Kai, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, PWP without Porn, Top Choi Soobin, horny boyfriends, just minus the horny part, or - Freeform, somewhat canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazemirror/pseuds/mazemirror
Summary: Kai loves oversized clothes; particularly sweaters and hoodies. He doesn't see why that's such a big deal, especially when his boyfriend doesn't have any problem with it.... right?
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	movie night with you can't get better than this

"Kang Taehyun! Just because I'm a minute late doesn't mean you have to break my door down!"

“You’re right, I will burn it instead.”

“What the fuck you psycho.”

Kai grumbled under his breath, still hopping around on one foot as he desperately tried to pull on his left shoe. It was currently 7:50 a.m., and Kai was already done with the day. Morning classes sucked... the brunet heard a loud sigh, and he could practically feel the waves of irritation being emitted from his red-haired friend, even through the wood of his apartment door.

A muffled reply came a few seconds later. "Hyuka, if I'm late to the studio because of you, never mind your door I'll break your long ass legs instead."

Kai cringed at Taehyun's deadly tone of voice; knowing him, he was probably serious. The red-haired had never been late to a class in his entire life.

"Yeah yeah, just start the car! I'll be out in a sec!" Kai rolled his eyes and finally succeeded in pulling his converse on properly. He strode over to his full length mirror in his living room, gave himself a once over, and deemed himself presentable before grabbing his things and sprinting out the door.

The judgmental look that Taehyun shot his brunet friend as he clambered into the car did not go unnoticed.

"What?" Kai asked, running a hand through his hair subconsciously. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Are you ever going to buy clothes that actually fit you?" Taehyun commented as he pulled out of the parking space and onto the uni lane. Kai and Taehyun's first classes were different, but they were both about 5 minutes away from Kai's apartment. Since Kai couldn't afford his own car, Taehyun had agreed to carpool if Kai agreed to come over every Friday night to cook them dinner.

Kai let his mouth fall into a pout.

"Soobin thinks it’s cute," he muttered as he folded his arms across his chest. The oversized sweater he was wearing had sleeves that almost completely covered his hands, making them flop all over the place. Kai didn't mind, though; it’s what he had been wearing his entire life.

It's not like Kai particularly loved baggy clothes; it's just that he hated tight clothes. Skinny jeans and muscle shirts never appealed to the brunet. He always found them to be uncomfortable and generally unpleasant. As his mother always said, "Comfort over fashion". Taehyun shot his friend a sidelong glance before flitting his eyes back to the road. Always the responsible driver.

"Alright, do whatever you want," Taehyun relented, shrugging his shoulders slightly. "You're gonna get more shit from Beomgyu today, though."

Kai scowled at the mention of the male. Just his name pissed him off.

"Yeah, well he can go suck a dick. I don't care what he thinks, I'll wear what I like," he grumbled and sunk into his seat, keeping his eyes glued to the scenery outside. Nature had an odd way of calming him down, and it was certainly doing its job today. It was overcast, but it was still light outside. The greens of the trees and grass looked so vivid thanks to the downpour of the previous day, which made Kai especially happy.

Taehyun parked the car with no problems, and both boys got out and walked to their respective classes. Taehyun had Studio Art, while Kai had Astronomy. Science first thing in the morning wasn't exactly the highlight of Kai's day, but that's what he got for waiting until the last minute to choose his classes.

The only thing that brightened Kai's day was the fact that he would see Soobin that afternoon. The blue-haired CEO got off of work early on Wednesdays, and he always came to visit Kai at his apartment and watch random movies until they both passed out. Tonight, they were scheduled to binge watch Avengers. Kai had seen it at least 5 times already, but he was scandalized when Soobin informed him that he had never seen it. Not once.

Who the hell hasn't seen fucking Avengers? Losers, that's who.

So, Kai was planning on fixing that particular problem with his boyfriend tonight. Finally, Soobin would be able to appreciate the seemingly random and just plain weird quotes that Kai would occasionally spew out. (For example, the time that he called Beomgyu's mother a hamster, which resulted in Soobin fixing a broken nose.)

Beomgyu did, in fact, tease Kai for his choice of clothing at the end of the day. Even though Yeonjun was there to relieve tensions, Kai still couldn't resist the temptation of insulting the foul-mouthed boy.

He was dragged away by Taehyun before things could get physical. Shame.

Kai sighed as he walked into his apartment and placed his keys into the dish by the door. As he took off his shoes, he glared at the cream wall opposite of him, pouting angrily. "Why are people so offended by my clothing choices? How does it affect them in any way? So what if I wear large hoodies and oversized sweaters an baggy jeans?" he thought furiously.

A voice from his living room cut off Kai's train of thoughts. "Did you know that you mutter to yourself when you're upset?"

The brunet smiled and rounded the corner, his eyes immediately finding the source of the amused voice sitting on his couch. Soobin had already changed out of his work clothes and was currently wearing a black tank top and gym shorts. Kai's eyes traced the man's defined collarbones as he rounded the corner of his couch.

"I don't mutter," Kai whines in protest, but he couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face. Soobin allowed the smile he’s been holding to appear as Kai leaned down for a kiss.

"Hello," Kai murmured against Soobin's lips. The other responded by nipping Kai's bottom lip playfully, which earned him a light smack on the side of his head.

“That hurts, beautiful.” Soobin said playfully. “Kiss it better?”

Kai rolled his eyes at the random request but did it anyway. "Did you put the movie into the player already?" he questioned as he slid onto the couch with Soobin. The blue-haired man repositioned them so that he was lying across the span of the couch, and Kai was sitting in between his legs, leaned back against his chest comfortably.

“Yeah. Now that you’re here let’s see how amazing this ‘avengers’ you have been raving about.”

Kai got comfortable and soon his mind drifted away as the familiar scenes ran across the screen of his TV. Soobin and he had been dating for about a month now, and besides some passionate make out sessions, their physical relationship hadn't progressed. Kai knew that Soobin was taking it slowly; after all, the age gap of 3 years was enough to make anyone cautious. Besides, Kai had had his heart broken enough times to know that rushing into a relationship was never a good idea.

Yet, Kai often found himself craving intimate touches. Sure, the couple occasionally cuddled (like they were doing currently), or held hands in public, but Kai wanted more. He wanted to feel his boyfriend's hands run over his body. He wanted to feel Soobin's lips gliding across his skin, sucking on his neck and then moving lower and lower and lower-

Fuck.

Kai glared down at his lap, trying to somehow will his hard on to disappear. Soobin's hands resting on the outsides of his thighs were really doing nothing to help the matter. It was too late; Kai was already excited, and now he was hyperaware of every breath, every brush of Soobin's skin against his own. The brunet could feel the blush spreading across his cheeks, and he was just hoping that Soobin wouldn't notice how red his ears were becoming.

He did.

"Ning?" The teal-eyed boy shuddered as Soobin's low voice murmured right by his red ears. "Are you blushing?" Kai shook his head and squirmed around a bit, trying and failing to get Soobin's wandering hands away from the danger zone.

"Hmmm," Soobin hummed in Kai's ear as his right hand brushed over Kai's crotch. The brunet let out a pitiful squeak. "And what might this be? Are you thinking of dirty things, Kai?"

"N-no, you're wrong," Kai gasped. At this point, Soobin had already started to grind the heel of his palm gently into Kai's erection. That jerk, he was probably enjoying this situation way too much.

"You say no, but this tells me otherwise," Soobin teased, his hand still kneading at Kai. His voice had taken on a playful lilt, one that Kai had never heard before. It was deep and sexy and it made his insides burn and his cheeks even warmer than before.

Soobin's hands pulled at Kai insistently, silently begging him to turn over, to which he happily complied. Kai whimpered as he felt a hardness meet his own crotch. On instinct, he ground down, which earned him a low moan from Soobin that sounded absolutely heavenly.

"K-Kai," Soobin stuttered, slowly rocking his hips to match his boyfriend's tentative rhythm. "Tell me if this is going too fast."

Kai shook his head and leaned down to Soobin's ear. "No, I-ah!- I want this," he replied. As embarrassing as it was, Kai was horny as hell, and there was no way he was going to end this right there. It had been a month, and that was long enough. He wanted Soobin, and he wanted him now.

With the go-ahead, Soobin growled and pulled Kai into his arms, and then leaped off the couch to get to Kai's bedroom. Once there, he lay the brunet down gently and placed a soft kiss to his forehead. Kai craned his head up and caught Soobin's lips with his own. The kiss started of gentle, but quickly become fiery and passionate. Tongues clashed, teeth clicked, and Kai had started making the most delectable, adorable little whimpers that Soobin had ever heard.

The blue-haired stopped quickly to let Kai catch his breath and to pull of his shirt. He pulled off his shorts too, until he only had on a pair of tight black boxers. Kai licked his lips as his boyfriend's wonderful body was on display. The only time he had seen it was when Soobin was working out, so he never had time to fully appreciate the work of art in front of him.

Kai couldn't even think straight as Soobin's mouth connected to his again and his hands started tugging off his sweater. Kai raised his arms to let Soobin slip off the top. He was going to resume the make out session with Soobin, but for some reason, his boyfriend had frozen. Kai looked up at him questioningly, but the only thing that Soobin was looking at was his body.

"Damn you and your big-ass clothes," Soobin murmured. "Holy fuck, you're hot."

Soobin had no idea what Kai was hiding all those weeks. His clothing style did no justice to his lithe body whatsoever. Kai was pale but he’s toned in the right place and absolutely breathtaking. Soobin's eyes followed the thin happy trail right to the waist of Kai's jeans, and he licked his lips subconsciously.

Kai squirmed and blushed under Soobin's lustful stare. He really, really wasn't used to this sort of attention before.

Just to divert Soobin's attention, he reached up and trailed his hands down Soobin's abs, all the way to the top of his boxers, before hesitating and then proceeding lower. Soobin was jolted out of his daze by Kai's curious hand stroking his cock through the fabric of his underwear.

Soobin let out a groan and leaned his head on Kai's shoulder. This encouraged Kai to become bolder, and his hand became faster and more insistent. Eventually, his hand dipped beneath the fabric and he grasped Soobin's dick, giving a few experimental strokes.

The blue-haired turned his head to suck on Kai's neck as he continued to give him a handjob. Kai was rather enjoying the low grunts and quiet growls that Soobin was making as he pumped his cock at alternate speeds. When he slowed down, Soobin would groan deeply from the back of his throat, and when he sped up, Soobin would start panting and groaning.

Continuing from Kai's neck, Soobin wandered down to his collarbones, laving at them and giving them attention. He continued down, laying a trail of kisses all the way to Kai's chest. The blue-haired toyed with his nipples, hearing whimpers from his boyfriend in response. He moved on once more, this time focusing on Kai's flat belly and bulging thigh.

"You were really hiding a lot from me, you brat," Soobin chuckled as he licked Kai's abdomen. He loved the way it contracted with shudders under his touch. "So pretty... Why would you hide yourself from me?"

"I d-didn't...I-I just-" Kai was cut off by his own gasp as Soobin massaged his clothed erection once more.

Soobin reached down and helped Kai out of his pants and his boxers at the same time, and his gaze fixated on Kai's hard cock that popped out. It was currently resting on his stomach, leaking precum from the tip.

Without any hesitation, Soobin leaned down and licked up the precum that coated the head of Kai's cock.

"Ahn-ah!" Kai cried, throwing his head back and threading his fingers in Soobin's hair.

"How," Soobin licked a stripe up Kai's cock, "Are," up, down, up down, "You. So," He swirled his tongue around the head, "Damn. Beautiful." He finally took Kai into his mouth and eased his cock down his throat. He suckled gently on his dick before coming back up and repeating the process. Soobin set a slow pace, driving Kai mad with arousal. Each time Soobin came up, his tongue would slide along the head and dip into the slit, collecting the drops of precum that had accumulated.

Soobin's cock jumped with want every time Kai let out a high-pitched moan or breathy whine. He reached a hand down to stroke his dick, trying to keep the same pace as his mouth. As Kai's moans became louder and he got closer and closer to climaxing, Soobin sped up. The only warning Kai gave was a loud gasp of "S-Soobin!" before white cum was spurting into Soobin's mouth.

Soobin swallowed Kai's seed, a little bit dribbling down his chin in the process. He continued to jerk himself off, watching Kai pant and slowly come down from his orgasmic euphoria.

When Kai finally regained his senses, he reached down to help his boyfriend release.

Both his own hand and Kai's hand became too much for Soobin, and he soon spilled himself over both of them. He collapsed on top of Kai, panting heavily, but deeply satisfied.

A few minutes later, when they were both calm, Soobin rolled over to the other side of the bed and addressed Kai.

"Tomorrow, we're burning all of your baggy clothes."

"What? No!"

**Author's Note:**

> SOOKAI IS SO FUCKIN CUTE I CAN'T GET OUT OF THIS HOLE HELP


End file.
